


【all仓】一次愉快的聚餐/A Pleasant Potluck

by caira9898



Category: Japanese Entertainer RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Am not over that ANN's gonna be over, I finally did a thing! (sort of), Multi, bottom! Ohkura, 一年ぶりに
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 亲友+炮友，开放性关系，没有三观只有友情也能搞的世界
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Takahashi Yu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 4





	【all仓】一次愉快的聚餐/A Pleasant Potluck

与大约七八年前信誓旦旦发誓绝对不在屏幕面前亲吻其他男人相反，大仓并不是没有和别的男人接过吻。

这其实不是什么特别新鲜的事。私下不提，这份工作做到现在，电影电视舞台零零总总的剧本接到今年，早就有过不止一台摄像机记录过他和别的男人嘴唇接触的画面。

由此，当高桥打趣地询问他和成田接吻的感想时，他也只是对着眼前人的坏笑熟视无睹，一脸正直地让短电波把他的满嘴瞎话扩散到全国。

但高桥选择了安田作比较。电流里夹杂着他提起共同友人的声音完全无法表现出此刻他满脸的谐谑。

高桥绝对是故意的，大仓想。有那么多在广播上提到过的、他们共同熟知的人，甚至金子桑。倒不是说他更愿意想象那个画面。

偏偏是安田。

进广告时大仓报复性地在录音桌底下偷偷踢了一脚久违地坐在自己对面的眼镜同事，用的当然是他完好的那条腿。

但他忘了这是深夜广播，而坐在他对面、年长他一岁的男人幼稚起来可以和他自己媲美。

对方毫不退让地踩了踩他穿着运动鞋的脚，摘下眼镜在T恤上擦了擦。

大仓再次准备回礼，对方却又戴上了眼镜，恢复了视力仔仔细细地看着他，从眼睛到嘴唇，再回来。

这让大仓注意到了自己嘴唇上干燥的不适感。桌子上的水喝完了，广告只剩十来秒，此时站起来拿水不是最好的决定。他伸出了舌头，也并没有移开视线。

高桥看着他，他看着高桥。

死皮被抚慰平整，大仓用拇指抹去了一点多余的水分。

长时间和同一个人保持稳定的交流的好处就是你们会极其了解对方的心思。仅仅像是这样，仅仅在十秒不到的时间内，大仓和高桥就一致地决定了某些东西。

鉴于高桥接下来要继续巡演，这回是大仓敲响了高桥的门。

他还是等了一会儿的。高桥生活方式和大仓的呈反比例，过于注重健康使夜跑变成习惯，高桥终于响应时他的头发都还没干透。

大仓在高桥前倾时踏入室内，一只手强硬地按在他的脸上，直到两人都被一扇门隔在走廊之外。

“我才不要这时候跟你接吻。”

大仓小声抱怨。

高桥罕见地不戴眼镜让大仓手指顺势掐了一把他的脸颊，动作越发的肆无忌惮。

“托你广播的福我满脑子只有奇怪的东西。”

他继续声讨高桥，颇有唤起某个为了节目效果而存在的虚拟人格的架势。

比如我们共同的工作人员。大仓当然聪明的没有把这个说出口。他仅仅是把金子桑作为跟自己辩论的反面案例，这个可怕的可能性就像陀螺一样扎根了。

“安田算奇怪的东西？”

“不是。”大仓干脆的承认，不打算继续解释，另一只手探进高桥的裤衩。

“喂。”

高桥不剧烈地抗议着，拨开大仓挡住自己视线的手，本身就有些翘起的嘴更加形状分明。

大仓能怎么办呢？他只能食言，咽下不久前的反对，让高桥不显得这么得意。但这也有坏处。他可能没法告诉高桥和安田亲吻和与成田亲吻的不同了，毕竟他得专心致志才能攻守自如，不至于吃太多亏。不过他至少可以肯定两者都与高桥亲吻的感觉不同。

就像现在。

高桥新长出来或者干脆没刮干净的胡须蹭着大仓也因熬夜而有些粗糙起来的皮肤，但好在终于没有眼镜框架时不时硌着大仓的鼻子，一点轻微的水声甚至比不过广告的声响，全都被门和墙壁挡去了。

这些没有一点是大仓讨厌的。

这个连续几周的二元中继和几期提前录播后的亲吻带出更加绵长的唾液，高桥的拇指押着大仓后颈，反复摩挲着一小块皮肤，让大仓喉咙深处发出舒适的喘息，手上的动作也加快了些。

也许这就是为什么在接下的活动里即使高桥慢条斯理，说不定是他还没有从刚才的运动中缓过来，大仓却喘的比他还要厉害。

嘿，这可不全是大仓的问题，他现在腿还没长好呢，不能跑步。

当然这不是大仓夜晚唯一的活动。不，远远不是。他甚至没有在受伤这段时间缺乏运动。虽然以工作人员的标准来看完全达不到专业工作时的运动量，他至少尽力了。

电影拍摄的预期时长是一个月， 被压缩的工作时间意味着伴随着大仓回家的通常是稀少的月光和早已打烊的便利店，今天他面对的却不是空无一人的公寓。 

“欢迎回来，”安田的声音抢先迎接他，然后才是柔和的笑容和被没有抓起来的头发软化了的面容。他坐在沙发上的样子像是他就属于、应该存在于那里。洗旧了的、宽松的居家睡袍包裹着安田，让他显得过分年轻与久违地纯良无害，好像他只是等着跟大仓道个晚安就要去睡觉了一般。

对了，大仓都忘记今天是提前约好的和安田见面的日子了。他们见面的频繁程度可以解释安田钱包里的备用钥匙和安田从柜子里翻出自己衣服的轻车熟路，鉴于安田从没滥用过这个能力只能是大仓忙的忘记了时间。

“我回来了。你这样打招呼让我觉得自己是你家家具。”

安田奇异的思考方式让他明白了大仓的玩笑。他仰起脸，眼角被笑意涂抹出细小的皱褶，嘴唇簇成一团。

一个索吻的姿势，大仓当然满足了他，毕竟他弯腰就可以做到。不过安田的行为永远和他外表所造成的预期不同，叫人什么时候都不该小看他，不幸的是这点大仓总是记不住。

得到大仓回应的安田毫不客气地拽住他的衣领，让大仓一个踉跄半跪在他两腿间的沙发上。安田嘴唇研磨皮肤，舌头掠夺后牙，又深又猛地塞满大仓的口腔和大脑，让他无法呼吸。

大仓不合时宜地想起几天前高桥做广播时提起安田，用假想中安田的吻和成田的作对比，说来自他的亲吻意思也会是不一样的。

怎么可能一样。

安田的亲吻有种原始的横冲直撞，此时还有牙龈上辛辣的薄荷味，只消一下就能让大仓血往下身涌。一旦他们之间稍微出现一点间隔，两个人就磕磕绊绊地勉强往大仓的房间移动。其实安田常驻的客房距离玄关客厅更近，但他们两个都偏爱大仓更大的床。

房间里没开灯，因为他们谁都没为此费心。经过多次练习的、类似两人三足的动作让安田推开大仓时对方恰好地背脊贴在床铺上，安田居高临下地锋利眼神如同捕猎者，叫大仓的条件反射带起皮肤上细微的毛发。

安田已经硬了，在柔软布料上顶出明显的形状。大仓决定先发制人，从安田的袍子下抚慰他。跳动的血管像是运输者沸腾的血液，隔着皮肤直接烫到了他。安田又没有穿内裤。他抬头是正好看见安田挑眉，缓慢地把已经在他手里的东西往更前面送。

大仓手心出了汗。他借着这个润滑从头到尾底撸了一下，再一下，安田配合着他，速度越来越快。他没注意到自己的阴茎又是怎么充血变得挺立，满脑子都是安田肌肉顺着每一个动作流畅的伸展，收缩，让他沿着这个节奏不自觉的吞咽。

安田制止了他。他俯下身，凑近，大仓在看见他的动作之前先感觉到了他的舌苔在会阴，然后是臀缝，再是湿热滑进了后穴。

大仓颤抖地顺着他双手的力度张开双腿。

大仓从满是白光的世界回神时安田正趴在他背上全神贯注地捏着他肩膀上的一块肉。他“嘶”了一声，从床头柜上摸出了一根烟点上，反正他现在不用看见安田的表情。

“下次叫上优君一起来吃晚饭吗？”安田问，直接灵活的顺着大仓的脖颈和脊椎一节一节的摸下去，在僵硬的地方稍微加上了一点力气，让大仓很受用。

“好啊。”

大仓想了想回答，“你们下次休息日过来吧，我来做饭。”

TBC


End file.
